


Felidae

by Denyce



Category: CW Network RPF, Dark Angel
Genre: Barbed Penis, Drug-Induced Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Werecats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:11:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1961487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denyce/pseuds/Denyce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renfro gives 494 a new assignment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Felidae

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meus_venator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meus_venator/gifts).



> Inspired by the lovely gorgeous art by meus_venator on LJ.
> 
> Takes place in the beginning of S2

[ ](http://s672.photobucket.com/user/denyce45/media/Felidae-ePub-cover.png.html)

Alec tried not to think, and it worked for all of thirty seconds before he found himself backtracking, and cursing under his breath, wondering why Renfro had summoned him to her office. He could only hope she hadn’t figured out he lied and actually hadn’t copulated with Max. At Renfro’s door he paused and exhaled trying to shake off the anxiety he was feeling before knocking then opening the door. Saluting, “Ma’am, 494 reporting as ordered.” 

Renfro didn’t bother to look up, shuffling through the paperwork on her desk. “At ease.”

Alec complied and waited.

It was nearly ten minutes later when a geek in a lab coat entered. 

Closing the folder she had been reading, Renfro looked up and leaned back in her chair before addressing the new comer. “It’s about time.” Eyeing the tray he held. “Is that it?”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Good.” 

Alec felt his stomach drop as Renfro turned her attention to him. “494, I have a new assignment for you.”

Projecting an air of indifference he replied. “Yes, ma’am.”

The ploy was useless. He had barely gotten the words out when he noticed the small creases around her eyes deepen to frame the twinkle he saw there, she was enjoying his discomfort. “Don’t be so nervous 494, look at it as a reward – you’re getting a new breeding partner.”

At the news Alec broke his stance and glanced at her questioningly. 

She shrugged, not bothering to hide her smirk. “Since you’ve done such an excellent job copulating with 452 it’s obvious you have a knack for dealing with reluctant partners – why this assignment makes you the perfect candidate.”

“And 452, ma’am?

“Not your concern, but you’ll have access again to achieve your assignment once she’s returned. Understood?”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Good. Now, Litman here will direct you to your new breeding partner once he’s prepped you.”

That had Alec’s attention. “Ma’am?”

“Mr. Litman?”

Turning toward him the guy in the lab coat nodded jerkily and moved to put the tray down on the desk. There Alec had a better view and could see several syringes and four small medical vials. Taking a syringe he ripped the package opened and removed the end tip to stab the needle into a bottle. “Ah, yes could you - if you’ll roll up your sleeve?”

Alec didn’t move aware he couldn’t do anything that wouldn’t land him in psy-ops - if he was lucky. “Ma’am I don’t need any…”

Standing Renfro chuckled and supplied, “Enhancements?” The word came out a sneer as her eyes swept down inspecting his body. “No perhaps not. However I wouldn’t classify them as enhancements – though I believe it might be one of the side effects.” Renfro didn’t bother to hide her grin as she reached out to grab Alec’s arm and unbuttoned his cuff then start to roll his sleeve up. Once she finished she held his arm out to Litman. “Proceed.” 

Helpless Alec watched as the needle was pressed into his skin. A second later Litman pushed the plunger emptying the syringe. “Good only three more to go.”

Alec glanced from Renfro to the bottles then back again. She held his gaze almost daring him to ask. He almost wanted to smirk at the obvious challenge but swallowed the urge to indulge himself, Renfro was too dangerous. Even asking was a gamble. A game of risk he had learned from the guards. It was a game he understood, and liked. Taking the gamble he asked not that he’d bet she’d actually answer. “What are they for then?”

Her smile was slow, but she was clearly pleased. Her eyes never left his face, waiting. “Your partner isn’t an X5 however we believe he’s in heat.”

Alec gulped “He?”

“Yes, he.” Apparently satisfied with his reaction, Renfro moved back behind her desk and sat down. Leisurely she leaned back and crossed her legs. “We’ve been unable to find his file to determine his true origin. Meaning his genetic make-up is still in question. We were able to conduct a few tests, but nothing conclusive. His heat has interfered and counteracted against any sedative we’ve used to immobilize him, and for the moment I don’t want him damaged. Without knowing his origin I don’t want to risk impregnating a female at this time.”

“If he’s not an X5 and in heat, to just copulate once with someone won’t temper his cycle, he’d need…” Alec stumbled over the thought, he’d need – what for Alec to fuck him? It’s not that he had never fucked or been fucked before. He and Biggs had done more than experiment from both side of that equation. From under his lashes he glanced at Renfro. 

She seemed to savor what he said, or didn’t say a little too much as her eyes danced in merriment. Then she eagerly responded, “Yes he will need again and again. And it’ll be your job to satisfy every one of those needs.” 

Renfro held his gaze and stared expectantly at him. Whatever reaction she wanted from him he had obviously disappointed her. Abruptly her smile dropped. For a brief moment she rocked in her chair, a look of displeasure across her face. She pulled in closer to her desk and was all business. “You’ve been assigned to keep him occupied and fulfill those needs until his heat dissipates. By then 452 will be returned and then you can complete your original assignment.”

“The injections?”

“Pheromones that should entice his interest enough despite your differences. There’s also a mix of stimulants to help you maintain his pace. Now go, your assignment is waiting.”

Alec barely registered Litman had finished and was waiting for Renfro to dismiss them. Biting the inside of his cheeks to the point of blood, Alec swallowed the coppery taste then offered a salute before he turned to leave with Litman at his heels.

Once the door behind him closed, Alec grabbed his sleeve, hastily pulled it down then started to button the cuff. Without turning around to face Litman he briskly asked. “Which way?”

“Left. Down in Sector D.”

Alec swallowed down the curses that threatened to erupt. Instead he clenched his jaw tighter. It was bad enough he had been assigned to Max. She had lived out there amidst the diseased, filth, and degradation of humanity. Now he had to copulate with an unknown transgenic in Sector D. It’s where they held the anomalies. Freaks the guards talked about that were supposedly only used for special assignments. 

It was another he could put on Max and her friends when they blew up the Sector that held their DNA database and files of pacific anomalies like his assignment. And worse this particular transgenic hadn’t been sent out on assignment for so long even the guards and staff forgot what the hell he was. 

Feeling frustrated, in counterpoint to his mood Alec couldn’t help but notice the bounced spring in his step and the surge of energy that raced through his limbs. However it was the twitch of interest in his dick that pissed him off the most. He didn’t need any damn stimulants or enhancements to fuck anything. If he had to, he could even fuck that bitch, Renfro. 

It was only after years of training; to anyone else Alec held an outward façade of calmness opposed to the overload of explosive energy he was currently feeling. Only the clenched fists at his side would have given him away. 

At Sector D Litman took the lead toward their final destination. It was a maze as they steadily moved down one corridor of cells to another. Alec worked hard to ignore the various sounds he heard: from whimpered cries to what might be considered begging for help by anomalies held captive as they passed. At the end of the last corridor a guard stood by the cell in question. It was obvious the guard had been expecting them. As they approached the guard quickly opened the door and stepped aside.

Before Alec entered Litman stepped in front of the guard and pulled something out of his pocket, hidden clutched in his fist. Thrusting his fist out to Alec; a full blush colored his cheeks as he stated. “It might make things easier.”

Alec took what Litman had in his hand then stared down at the tube of lube in his hand before he quickly closed and pocketed the gift. “Thanks.” 

Litman bobbed his head, Alec took that as his cue and entered the cell. Behind him he heard the clank as the door was closed and locked then the sounds of steps as the guard and Litman left him. 

Unlike Max’s cell that had been well lit with a single bunk bed against the wall, this cell was dark, dank, and empty other than the anomaly who was crouched in a corner trying to ineffectively hide himself within the shadows of the cell. 

Alec glanced at his objective. Externally the huddled form appeared more human than animal which Alec found surprising considering Renfro’s interest and reaction. Regardless, Alec’s only concern at the moment was whether or not the anomaly had the same standard equipment - something that’d make his task of copulation ahellofalot easier to deal with. 

Grabbing the hem of his shirt Alec pulled it off, he was ready and wanted to get this show on the road. Whatever drugs they had injected him with had begun working the moment he left Renfro’s office. He needed no other proof than the hum of energy that danced along his skin down his spine and straight to his dick; he was more than ready to fuck. 

“Alright let’s get this party started, shall we?”

A humph erupted before the huddled figure started to unfold and sit up. 

Alec almost gasped at the wide expanse of his shoulders that narrow down to a chiseled chest, skin and muscle highlighted by a slick sheen of sweat. Naked, he stood, long thick locks of hair fell blocking Alec’s view of his face.

He was Sasquatch even from where Alec stood, he could see not only did the anomaly tower over him by a good four to five inches, but he had a good fifty to sixty pounds of pure muscle on him compared to Alec’s much leaner frame.

Whistling his approval Alec’s eyes traveled down the anomaly’s chest to his dick. Like the rest of him the anomaly’s dick was massive in length and girth as it stood hard and proud. Mesmerized Alec swallowed and took a few steps toward the man when he stumbled, his foot hitting against something. 

It was just enough of a distraction that Alec turned to look, but he didn’t get the chance to see anything before the anomaly moved in a blur and had Alec pinned, with his back flat against the wall. His head buried in the crook of Alec’s neck.

Alec was still digesting the anomaly’s speed when he felt… and it took Alec a moment to think beyond the hard wall of flesh pressed up against him – then Alec felt it again, he was nuzzling and inhaling Alec’s scent. Judging by his reactions Alec realized the anomaly had to have suffered the effects of his cycle for days possibly weeks. Enduring and suffering Manticore’s attempts to suppress his heat in order to test him to now finally allowing nature to take its course, and more important having someone who’d be able to take care and fuck him through his fevered heat. 

Although he had been assigned her breeding partner Max had been lucky, in that her cycle hadn’t hit, unlike the anomaly nibbling at his neck. Over the years, still rare, due to Manticore’s mandatory daily supplement required by all female X5’s. Alec had witnessed his fair share of female X5s rage at losing control due to their heat cycle - though it was never by their choosing. Whether it was accidental having been caught out in the field or on those few occasions when Manticore tampered with their suppressants. Worse when they used it as a means of punishment and then deny them a partner until they were at a point to accept multiple partners – exactly where Alec suspected the anomaly was. 

The reminder brought back Max’s insistence that Manticore wasn’t the good guys. He was starting to think maybe she was right. 

Under normal circumstances he’d enjoy his assignment and taken care to heighten the perimeters of copulation by pleasing his partner as he’s done multiple times with Biggs and Lola. Instead he was stripped of his own desires under Renfro’s orders – where everything was all brought down to nothing more than a match of heat and a drug induced state of mindless rutting. 

Right now everything that was happening was because Manticore had orchestrated it. 

Like the anomaly, Alec didn’t have a choice. 

A sudden shiver of wetness drew his attention as short stabs of the anomaly’s tongue tasted Alec’s skin. Unable to move, his arms captured and held in a tight grip at his side forcing Alec to bear the sensuous act. Minutes passed as each swipe tickled sending an erotic tingle of pleasure down Alec’s spine. 

Needing more Alec conceded to the anomaly’s want and inclined his head allowing him easier access. 

The anomaly moaned his approval pleased by the gesture and settled into a leisurely path of lapping up and down Alec’s neck. Each raspy stroke of his tongue convinced Alec the anomaly had some aspect of feline mixed in his DNA. 

As if to confirm his suspicions, Alec heard a low rumbling sound erupt. A second later he heard it again and then again. It was coming from the anomaly. It took Alec a moment to register what he was actually hearing – purring. 

Although it was deeper, more guttural, the sound was rhythmic and similar to how Mr. Crackers, Rachel’s cat sounded whenever she was petting him.

The sound vibrated almost hypnotically, but combined with the anomaly’s thorough and steady tongue bath over every inch of his neck, Alec couldn’t contain his breathy moans of want. Each lick lingered just under his jaw line.

Abruptly the anomaly jostled and hiked Alec’s body up.

Alec understood what the anomaly wanted and immediately wrapped his legs around his waist.

He hadn’t even realized the anomaly was no longer holding his arms down, or that he had unzipped his pants. It was only when Alec felt those large hands slide under the waistband of his boxers to cup and squeeze his ass that Alec realized his arms were free.

Alec wasted no time and hooked his arms over the anomaly’s shoulders. 

He had an agenda and wanted to know if his hair was as silky soft as it looked; fingers lingered at the anomaly’s nape playing with the long strands of hair. Strangely it was even softer. Threading his fingers through the thick mane Alec caressed his thumb over the sensitive skin where the barcode was hidden under the long locks. His actions brought out another series of purrs that sent shivers of pleasurable want down Alec’s body. Gently Alec tilted the anomaly’s face until they were eye to eye. 

As close as they were, it was too dark or the anomaly’s desire hid the exact color of his eyes that framed his face, revealing – Alec swallowed hard on the only words that popped into his head to describe the huge man, _devilishly handsome_. A description he’d picked up after reading one of Rachel’s romance books. 

Alec couldn’t stop staring. He could see the man held an abundance of inherent strength, sharp confidence, pride, and just a hint of stubbornness by the way his jaw jutted out to one side. Lips parted pulled back into a wide smile displaying a set of straight white teeth; as he held his position and steadily stared back allowing Alec to take in his fill.

Slowly Alec licked his lips.

The anomaly’s gaze followed the action then shifted back, his smile warm kindled with passion.

Alec felt his fingers move sliding down the crack of his ass, seeking his entrance. Wordlessly Alec tilted his pelvis up and out craving the man’s touch.

A finger brushed over his hole; Alec waited expectantly. The anomaly did it again feeling around but seemingly without purpose. Alec didn’t bother to hide his confusion or disappointment when the anomaly abruptly pulled back his hand and then dropped him completely. 

It was too unexpected and Alec fell, landing with his skin scraping against the wall. Cursing, his dulled drug induced reactions that had been too focused on getting laid. Steadying his body, nearly squatting Alec glanced over and glared at the anomaly who had hastily pulled away from him.

It was obvious the man was agitated as he paced the floor shaking his head, hands clenched tight into fists.

But for the life of him Alec couldn’t figure out why. Then he heard the anomaly mumbling something. It took Alec a full minute to finally make out what he kept repeating, _not the same_ then another minute to figure out what it meant. Finally it dawned on him, they weren’t the same species. Somehow the anomaly was able to get past Litman’s faux cocktail.

Alec dropped his head then sat down, leaning back against the wall ignoring the slight burn from the scrapes he’d just received. “Alright you got me, we’re not the same.”

The anomaly stopped, and gawked at him, his confusion palpable.

Alec could hear his silent questions. He was about to say what Manticore did, when Max’s voice filled his mind when Alec told her they’d been paired off that he was her breeding partner. It wasn’t just the look of loathing on her face, but the heavy undisguised revulsion as she spat out, _That’s sick!_

He didn’t get it then, but he was starting to get it now – or perhaps it the drugs. Either way for the first time in a long time Alec was feeling regret.

Sighing Alec looked back at the anomaly that was standing there waiting for him to elaborate. “I’m an X5” Alec hesitated about to give his designation, instead he replied, “Name’s Alec. They juiced me up with some shit then sent me in here. I’m supposed to help you through your little…” Alec’s eyes swept over the anomaly’s body down to his hard cock and smirked. “Or not so little problem.” 

Un-swayed by his interest, the anomaly asked, “An X5? You taste like felid…”

Alec nodded, “We do have cat in our DNA cocktail. That and they gave me a series of shots just before…”

Angrily the anomaly interrupted, “To fool me and mask what you really are.” Then he started to pace again this time it was followed with a low throaty gurgling sound.

Trying not to worry Alec shrugged his shoulders, and conceded it was true. “Got to look on the positive side, we get to copulate.”

The anomaly didn’t stop as he paced back and forth in the cell, but gave a loud humph.

“Yeah well, I don’t know the whole story, but apparently they lost your file when the rebels attacked the database and just want to test and classify what kind of anomaly you are. It’s got to mean something if they want you kept alive, and unharmed – I’d consider that a win.”

“My file?” Then he paused for a moment in thought before he started pacing again. “They don’t have a file.” 

Alec’s body hummed with anxious need that he never realized the anomaly answered with a statement not a question. “No they don’t. How about we get back to business now that we’re both on the same page?” 

“An anomaly, is that what I am to you?”

“Well yeah, so what, doesn’t mean we can’t get busy.”

Almost in a panic the anomaly yelled at him. “You have no idea what would happen, you’re not felid I could hurt you or worse…”

The sting on his back gone, Alec dismissed the idea of being hurt, and chuckled, “Worse than having blue balls?”

When the anomaly didn’t answer, Alec knew he had to somehow soothe things over. “Like I said I’m an X5, you can’t hurt me, or impregnate me that’s why they sent me in here. They knew I could handle whatever you’d dished out regardless of your heat.” Even as Alec heard himself say it, he knew it was a lie. Manticore didn’t care, Renfro least of all, he was expendable. He learned that the hard way after he screwed things up with Rachel. Truth was, Max was right they all were expendable. Not that he’d admit that to Max, but she was right, Manticore wasn’t the good guys.

The anomaly was suddenly in his face. “You’re wrong, and they knew that; had sent in others before – like you they weren’t felid!”

Inhaling, unable to stop himself, in one quick motion Alec stood up. Then he leaned in and started to rub his body against the man. His mouth hovered just below the anomaly’s ear. Slowly he licked enjoying the anomaly shudder against him before he asked in a husky whisper. “Probably sent in X4’s. If you ask me they’re little shits not worth the time. I’m X5, top of the line in the X series with Cat DNA. So, felid? What the hell is that?”

“More cat than you can handle.”

“You think so?” Accepting the challenge, Alec couldn’t stop grinning. “Then let’s put it to a test?”

The anomaly started to back away, but Alec wasn’t having it and quickly anchored his arms around the anomaly’s neck. “Okay, so we’re different kinds of cats, but we both have cat DNA and that has to count for something? You’re in heat and need someone I’m juiced up, basically in the same boat. This can be a win-win if you let it. Come on Sasquatch, we have time, even lube; can’t we just go for it?”

“Name’s Jared and you have no idea what you’re asking.”

“Jared, I’m asking you to not leave me hanging with blue balls. Trust me, jerking off isn’t going to cut it.” To make his point Alec reached out and grabbed Jared’s hand to settle it on his dick.

A moan escaped Alec’s lips as he felt those long fingers wrapped around his hard dick.

A moment later Alec opened eyes he hadn’t realized he’d closed, painfully aware the anomaly hadn’t moved any further. Looking up Alec saw the doubt and concerned etched across Jared’s face. The man was using everything he had not to move – he was a fucking do-gooder like Max. Experience told him if he gave Jared any time the man would somehow find the fortitude to endure the pain of his heat and avoid Alec like the plague. 

Frustrated with zero patience left, barely able to think beyond his own needs Alec decided the only way he was going to get what he wanted was to push Jared over the edge. At the top of his immediate list of wants was: Jared fucking him senseless. Once he had his fill then he’d fuck Sasquatch to appease the man’s heat and if luck was going his way accomplish his assignment. 

Alec took a half-step back, gasping at the glorious sensation of Jared’s hand sliding from his dick, before he sidled his way down to the floor while his hands traveled Jared’s sides holding him in place. Kneeling with practiced ease Alec licked his lips staring directly at Jared’s monstrous penis as it stood ridge and hard.

Even in the dim light Alec could see the glossy slick of pre-come at the head. It pulsed and waved in invitation. Without thought Alec leaned forward, his tongue swiped across the head then circled opening his mouth to suck in the fat head, closing his lips over the head to create greater suction.

Above him he heard a wild cry then felt Jared’s hands in his hair holding him steady like he was afraid Alec would change his mind. 

Internally Alec smiled. His tongue slid and danced below the head but he kept returning to the slit lapping at the copious amount of pre-come. It was delicious, so different from the light salty taste of Biggs or any of the other men Alec had been with. After a couple of minutes Alec gave up trying to offer any techniques he had and opened his mouth to suckle the head like a babe did from their mother’s tit. 

Evidently pleased, Jared gently encouraged him by carding his fingers through Alec’s hair. 

Inhaling, Alec was bathed in Jared’s scent. It was all around him yet he wanted more. His own dick now abandoned stood hard waiting slick with pre-come, but all Alec wanted was more of Jared. 

Although he steadily suckled at the head, Alec’s tongue gently swept up and down the long column lingering when he started to feel the rise of small bumps along the sides. Curious he started to lap at the area, feeling the bumps give way to soft prickles that tickled when his tongue swept over it. 

Whether it was the low keening that drew Alec’s attention or that Jared was gently but firmly pushing him off his dick – reluctantly Alec sat back on his haunches staring longingly at Jared’s dick, and at the pattern of ripple of bumps that pushed up.

Maybe he should have been freaked since Jared was some kind of weird anomaly, but all Alec kept thinking was how he wanted more and to swallow Jared down. Alec noticed the larger bumps just below Jared’s hooded head, there was another growth coming from it. Though it looked like a long thick strand of hair, Alec could see it was fleshy skin. 

Curious Alec reached out; his finger touched the growing sliver of spongy skin. It felt smooth and wet that sprang to life at Alec’s touch. 

Jared roared. He grabbed and yanked Alec up to his feet. Hands slid inside Alec’s pants then quickly shimmied down taking the material off leaving Alec bare against Jared’s naked flesh. Bodily he picked Alec up and turned him around as he walked a few steps closer to the wall. 

Alec braced himself against the wall as Jared’s hand slid down to pried his cheeks apart. Fingers searched out his puckered hole. Belated Alec realized Jared’s fingers were slick from his pre-come as they teased his hole open. 

Panting through his nose, Alec bit his lip. 

Jared’s voice growled out, “Fuck, have to have you now!”

Alec’s head bobbed, his voice gone, too excited to do anything other than nod his consent.

Jared’s teeth grazed the skin on the back of his neck then bit down hard making Alec yelp in surprise at the pain. Jared repeated the process only this time his hand snaked around and manhandled his dick, pulling as Jared started to jerk him off in a fast erratic pace. 

On edge babbling incoherently Alec bucked his hips in Jared’s fist than abruptly came, shouting out his pleasure. 

Barely aware, still in the throes of pleasure, Alec felt Jared’s dick ease between his cheeks and begin to slide along his crack. He rode it creating a wet trail that started to leak down and saturate his hole. He almost wanted to laugh that Jared’s slick was even better than lube.

With purpose Alec pushed back. He wanted and needed Jared to fuck him. 

Jared gripped Alec and slid his body back and forth. 

Pumped with excitement, Alec couldn’t help feeling a sting of aggravation because he wanted that monstrosity of Jared’s dick inside him. Using those feelings as momentum Alec did what he could to take control over the pace Jared had started. With force Alec aggressively rocked his body in counterpoint to create more friction against Jared’s dick. 

A throaty growl escaped behind him. Feelings of smug satisfaction ripped through Alec. He’d bet if Renfro had walked in right then even her presence couldn’t wipe off the grin he was sporting. 

Jared gripped harder then inched his hands down from Alec’s hips to under his thighs, though Jared kept the same momentum to propel Alec to a higher level of longing. 

Breathless with every thrust there was a jolt of erotic tingling rush that spread over his skin sending wave after wave of heightened need. 

Alec gasped; his heart thundering loudly in his ears, sweat gathered and dripped from his temple. The prolong anticipation was unbearable like nothing else Alec had experienced before. 

Blunt teeth scraped his neck then gathered to pull and gnaw his skin. Each pull was painfully erotic, sending messages straight to Alec’s groin. 

Arms strained pressed against the wall, muscles trembling, as Alec arched back pressing his pelvis back, waiting. 

Jared jostle his body then stilled with his dick pressed up against Alec’s entrance.

Alec ached to move, to thrust down, but Jared held him suspended. Gripping his thighs, Jared inched forward the head of his dick resting at Alec’s hole. 

Teeth gathered and gripped his neck harder as Jared simultaneously shoved forward pushing past Alec’s rim. 

Alec hissed in pain even as he physically pushed back impaling himself deeper. 

He knew Jared’s was large, but feeling that hard length go deeper, it filled parts of him that Alec was sure no one had ever ventured. Once Jared bottomed out he hesitated only seconds before pulling out then plummeting back in – slowly moving in and out hitting his sweet spot every second or third stroke. It was delicious, but Alec was inpatient and wanted Jared to really start fucking his ass hard. 

Abruptly Jared stopped, mumbling, “Can’t hold off….” To Alec it made no sense and was further confused when Jared moved away from the wall. 

Vulnerable, Alec pressed back against Jared’s chest then reached back over Jared’s head to lock his hands behind his neck; trusting Jared to fully support his weight with hands under Alec’s thighs while he was still impaled.

Baring down, squeezing enjoying the pleasure of fullness Alec barely registered when Jared started to lower them to the floor not until he was slightly pushed. Instinct kicked in as Alec dropped to his hands to protect himself from falling head first. Feeling the softness under his palms he realized he was on some kind of mattress and realized it was probably what he had tripped on previously.

With renewed purpose Jared grabbed his hips and anchored them seconds before he started in earnest to fuck Alec’s ass, pistoning in and out, flesh slapping flesh. 

Alec couldn’t get enough and did what he could to push back. However the firm vise grip Jared had on him didn’t afford him any room to maneuver. It left Alec panting, sensations in overload, unable to do anything other than submissively take wave after wave of pleasure. 

A series of low whimpered moans escaped his throat with every stroke he steadily grew louder. 

At Jared’s pure brute strength, how Jared’s hands and fingers molded and bruised his flesh, Alec was sure he’d remember and languish over every moment and doubted he’d ever feel like this again with anyone else.

Alec barely took note of anything else other the ripples of pleasure pushing him higher, but the rawness in Jared’s painful plea finally did catch his attention, “Can’t stop… you’re not felid – but I have… need” 

Alec didn’t understand, in fact he didn’t fucking care as long as Jared didn’t stop. His own voice nearly unrecognizable, raw and guttural as he yelled out, “Jared, don’t you dare stop, just fuck me!”

Thankfully Jared heard even though he started to mumble out choked apologies, Alec didn’t care not when he felt Jared pick up his speed. Alec tried to counter Jared’s thrusts; instead all he ended up accomplishing was trembling further until his arms gave out and he had to drop down to his elbows with his ass high in the air as Jared continued his frenzied pace.

Alec was over wrought with sensations as Jared’s dick slid in and out. The erotic tickle that had been caressing his insides started to change to something else. Something hard that swept then dragged along his inner walls as Jared kept plunging inside of him. 

On each descent, Jared hit his sweet spot sending him spiraling in pleasure only to have those hard edges rake against his insides on every withdraw to the point of pain then quickly recede as more pleasure surged throughout his body before the next thrust descended again - only to repeat each sensation in a rapid secession. 

The process brought Alec to an entirely new level of pleasured pain. It took Jared several thrusts before Alec realized the sharp points had to be the same thin slivers of skin he had seen and tasted on Jared’s dick. He could almost feel the points embed into his skin before Jared’s forcibly dragged them out only to thrust in and out again and again.

He was over the top and exploded in a meltdown, as each sensation consumed him. Untouched Alec’s dick pulsed with his release. Muscles contracted as he tried to hold Jared in place.

Jared bottomed out then hitched Alec’s body up to lean back letting his body rest against Jared’s chest. Jared’s hands swept up Alec’s body and chest. His fingers lingered and ran through the come to smear over Alec’s chest. 

The only thing Alec heard was a quiet hum of Jared’s approval and his own hard pants of air. Gently Jared turned his head toward him then started to lick his lips. Alec waited and opened his mouth. 

For a moment everything slowed as Jared’s lips hovered over Alec’s for a brief second before descending and Jared tentatively licked inside his mouth.

That’s when Alec felt it, and jerked as pain shot up and rippled throughout his body. He didn’t need to see it as he felt it internally; sharp points dig into his flesh, anchoring Jared there. Jared licked over his lips then started to trail down to his neck. 

The pain increased overriding the pleasure. Jared seemed to anticipate it and held him down even as his hands briskly roamed over Alec’s body as if doing so offered some measure of comfort. 

Alec bucked against the sharp pain. Gasping at the pain it caused, he’d guess the prickled ends were now deeply embedded into his skin. 

In response Jared only held him tighter. 

Alec finally registered Jared’s hoarse whispered nonsense as he tried to sooth him then he heard, “Don’t, you’ll tear yourself. Relax, I’m told the pain will subside.”

Shocked Alec spat out, “Told? Haven’t you done this…”

Jared interrupted nuzzling his neck, “No, you’re my first.” Jared slightly pushed for Alec to lower his head. Alec did and was rewarded by Jared’s raspy tongue as he lapped over Alec’s barcode. Jared stopped his teeth gripping a fold of skin then pulled it taut. He let it go to lick the spot some more before Jared did it again pulling, nearly gnawing at the skin between his teeth.

It was an odd feeling that should have been extremely painful. However whatever Jared was going had lessened the pain as a wash of calm spread throughout his body only to settle in his hole and out to the barbs anchored in his skin. Once Alec relaxed to the effects of the soothing balm it was quickly replaced by a jolt of desire. 

All of Alec’s senses were flooded. Jared was all around him: Alec heard the pitch hits of Jared’s purring could taste and smell Jared’s scent on his breath, opening his eyes Alec saw Jared’s large hands ghosting over his skin, but what consumed and should have scared him shitless was feeling Jared not just physically, where his dick was impaled in Alec’s hole. No he felt Jared down to core of who he was past what Manticore had made of him. Not even Rachel had reached that part of him – Jared was everywhere, and it didn’t scare him. 

Alec responded to the small minuscule thrusts Jared created driving him higher, his dick hard once again and waving for attention. He didn’t have long to wait as Jared gripped his dick and started to pump counterpoint to his rocking thrusts. 

Alec opened his mouth to say something however nothing but incoherent garbed sounds escaped. 

Jared’s motions increased, spittle dribbled down Alec’s neck as Jared tried to speak with a mouthful of skin. Alec didn’t care he just want to reach that promised pinnacle his body seemed to believe was there, but Jared kept repeating the same thing over and over. 

Alec finally deciphered what he said, _Alec, my last_ then just as quickly he dismissed it when he was sent over the edge into another abyss of pleasure, barely registering the piercing roar behind him as he passed out.

*~*~*~*

Alec was pulled from the bliss of sleep by the hard clank of metal on metal that was accompanied by Jared’s loud growl. 

At his movement, Jared stopped snarling and hovered protectively over him. Jared’s hands slid down and began to pet loving caresses randomly over his body that was quickly followed by kisses before he spoke and said his name. “Alec.”

Unable to stop himself, the corners of Alec’s mouth twitched with obvious pleasure at hearing Jared say his name.

By the smug satisfaction in Jared’s tone he saw Alec’s smile before he spoke again explaining the noise Alec heard. “The food didn’t smell right, I think they drugged it.” 

Alec nodded knowing it was probably true. 

Slowly Alec opened his eyes, to see that he was still in the same position he had been in the last two times he had woken – spooned cocooned inside Jared’s embrace and fully impaled. 

Jared was insatiable. Alec didn’t bother to suppress the chuckle that erupted because there was no point in denying he was just as insatiable. 

“Something funny?”

Alec snickered and shook his head. “My position when you’re the one in heat.”

Jared’s hair fell and swept over Alec’s face as he leaned in to casually lick the back of Alec’s neck.

Alec shivered in want that sparked throughout his body as Jared lingered and continued to lather that particular erogenous zone. Too tired to consider why he never felt the same kind of want from Biggs. Instead Alec tipped his head to give Jared ample access. 

Like it was difficult to concentrate on anything other than the task at hand, Jared only stated, “Huh, doesn’t make me want to laugh. And I’d want this with you even if I wasn’t in heat.” To make his point Jared lazily rolled his hips.

Alec didn’t want to be serious, didn’t want to consider what Jared had innocently suggested and jokily asked, “Even though I’m not felid?” 

Jared stopped and kissed Alec’s neck before pulling his body in tighter. Jared’s voice cracked, “There are no more felid.”

Alec felt the sorrow in Jared’s words, but it was the wetness of tears he felt against his neck that pained Alec the most. He remembered how Jared had unintentionally confessed he had never mated before. However that didn’t mean prior to Jared going into heat, Renfro taking over, or Max’s raid on the database, Jared couldn’t have had an intended mate. A female felid maybe and Manticore had originally kept them apart until one of them went into heat but instead she became sick and died or worse had been killed before they could mate? It’d explain why Jared was upset now, and why he was livid and didn’t want to just copulate with him when he first arrived – he wanted his mate, a true felid.

There was nothing Alec could do to ease Jared’s pain other than distract him and rely on Jared’s heat and his biological need to copulate. To hopefully response to any sexual gesture Alec made. Although he was exhausted, Alec shifted and tried to bodily push back. There was no response, and Alec had depleted his energy; instead he did the only thing he could still do contract his inner muscles, using a vice grip around Jared’s dick. Alec then ignored the internal prickled points on Jared’s dick as they flared to life and poked into his flesh.

It had the affect he wanted as Jared gasped then bit down on his neck. It wasn’t a small nip, but rather a gathering of a large fold of skin as Jared simultaneously snapped his hips forward with renewed urgency. Jared’s bite somehow eased Alec’s internal discomfort enough that he wanted to push back, but all he could do was hang on as Jared started to pick up momentum even as his teeth let go only to gather more skin to pull taut and gnaw at Alec’s neck. Each bite brought him wave after wave of pleasure that started to spiral throughout his body bringing him higher until he snapped and came undone.

*~*~*~*

When Alec woke again, it was brief, to the sounds of Jared purring contently in his ear. He barely registered Jared’s sleepy words that chased after him, “Mine.” Comforted, Alec could only snuggle back allowing Jared’s purrs to lull him back to sleep.

*~*~*~*

The next time Alec woke, even before he opened his eyes Alec knew he was alone. An ache crept over him, emotions surfaced before he could bury them deeper. Feelings he had never experienced before had somehow taken root. 

The pain was worse than the moment when he had failed to save Rachel and unwittingly watched as she and her father were blown up before Manticore had grabbed and taken him away. 

The sounds of keys drew his attention as the cell door opened with a bang and clean clothes were thrown in his direction. “Renfro wants you to clean up then report to her office.”

Alec nodded and grabbed the clothes. As much as he wanted to ask where Jared was, Alec kept his mouth shut. He immediately recognized the guard was one of Renfro’s favorite lackeys. Alec knew the man would only lie to him before reporting back to Renfro.

No if he wanted to know where Jared was, to know the truth he’d have to wait and go through those that owed him favors. Maybe he could even get Max’s help and together they could find Jared then burst out of there.

Hastily Alec put the clothes on and stood. He wanted to look back, to linger just a fraction, but knew the guard watching analyzing his every movement. Casually just as he had been taught all of his life Alec looked up and met the guard’s gaze, his smile slid into a practiced smirk then he moved to leave. 

Pausing at the guard’s side, Alec’s smile widened as he spoke, “Best fuck I’ve had in a long time.”

Alec didn’t bother to wait for the guards reaction he didn’t give a shit. Instead he inhaled taking what he could of Jared’s lingering scent. With regret Alec forced himself to leave the cell. Ignoring the pain in the pit of his stomach that increased with every step, his whispered promise the only thing that kept Alec moving forward - that no matter what Manticore did, he’d do whatever it took to find Jared again – it wasn’t a hollow promise, but a vow, one he’d keep or die trying.

[ ](http://s672.photobucket.com/user/denyce45/media/Felidae-main-banner.png.html)

FIN~


End file.
